guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blue.rellik
/archive1 Clean Your talk page is now clean. Congrats RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 09:49, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :Thank you --Blue.rellik 10:02, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::That was stating the odvious realy. RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 10:04, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::Are you trying to suck up to me so I'll support out RFA? --Blue.rellik 10:11, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Cover it with lots of black letters :P Jennalee 14:44, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I never even thought of RFA, but go ahead if you want to. RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 14:49, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yeeeaaahhh, right, you didn't ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 15:01, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Seriously... RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 15:02, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Sign You forgot to sign a comment... RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 11:17, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :Thank you, I'll fix that up right now --Blue.rellik 11:18, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Two-handed If you haven't noticed, a lot of the staff pages have Two-handed listed under their stats - same goes for Scythes, Bows, etc. already there, of my doing, etc. I don't think there's any standards saying you can't put it there as it is technically part of the staff stats so you needn't be so mean to those IPs :P Jennalee 09:18, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Well I never noticed those myself until I looked at the edit by that IP. I personally would get rid of them myself because it's so bleedingly obvious that a scythe/staff/hammer and whatnot is two-handed. But meh, I'll just go and make myself some more enemies --Blue.rellik 09:22, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::If you want to do that, you'd prolly want a bot. I'd suggest Location -> Acquisition also since it just seems so much more right for items but meh. Jennalee 17:13, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::I believe the reason we keep that is because in Guild Wars itself, under the item stats, it really does say "Two Handed" for daggers, hammer, etc. (T/ ) 16:12, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Well that's just redundant --Blue.rellik 00:46, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Hmm, rate-a-user isn't formatting properly and I'm not sure why Jennalee 09:19, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Meh, I can't be bothered fixing it myself. Took me enough trouble to remove the comments for Entropy (all 3 minutes of it) Blue.rellik 09:22, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::Figured it out whee >.> Jennalee 17:15, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::Say what? :( (T/ ) 16:12, 21 December 2007 (UTC) OWNED take a look at this: *snip* ~ Abbadon321 15:44, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Uhhhh yeah I already know about that. Look at my first archive, under LOL near the bottom. I find it hilarious as well Blue.rellik 03:06, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::/shoo >_< ~ Abbadon321 11:07, 1 January 2008 (UTC) What the hell is that place, anyway? It looks like a giant slambook on...well...everything. (T/ ) 01:51, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :Actually, I think that's precisely what it is. Might be wrong though --Shadowcrest 01:53, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::It's the giant wiki of fail ~ Abbadon321 09:28, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::It's a massive aggro magnet, most of the world's rage put into one website basically. Personally, I would have it nuked from orbit to be certain that'll it stay dead. Flechette 10:32, 24 January 2008 (UTC) re User:80.139.104.148 you marked this guy for banning for being an "ad spammer." user contributions are blank (as i've already deleted the single edit they made afaik). I removed the tag because a single edit isn't really a reason to ban someone. Their edit seems to be innocent. Let me know if there was something else I should have known about that IP that would have warrented a ban. —[[User:GW-JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 13:40, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Link in the above (2) sections The encyclopedia dramatica link disallows you from editing anything larger than a section on this page... I wanted to leave you a comment in the Rate-a-user box. Oh well. [[User:Matrim|'Matrim']] 08:29, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :I don't get it Blue.rellik 12:10, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::I'm getting it too... Also tried to add to your rate-a-user box. -- Sk8 (T) 11:21, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::oh okie dokie tyvm Blue.rellik 11:24, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Does that mean you know what that is? Because I haven't the slightest idea. Its the first time I've ever encountered that when trying to edit a page. -- Sk8 (T) 11:25, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::I believe it's the above link by Abaddon to encyclopediadramtica. Your spam filter or w/e thinks my page is spam or something. It makes no sense but then again, the whole situation makes no sense, try adding now since I just removed the link to ed Blue.rellik 11:27, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yup you got it. I tried looking through preferences, but didn't see anything in there about a spam filter. Strange huh. -- Sk8 (T) 11:30, 25 February 2008 (UTC) you are being moderately dickish again. Hurray! 15:25, 2 May 2008 (UTC) thanks for adding those monster descriptions. I dislike creating descriptions for monsters I'm not expressly familiar with. 09:16, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :You make some nice descriptions :) Another thank-you for you, rellik --- -- (s)talkpage 11:40, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::Right now I am so god damn sick of typing up descriptions Blue.rellik 12:02, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :::Think of it as an exercise in creative writing. 08:06, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Crazy Descriptions Hey man, you mind toning down some of the sensationalism? "Probably the bastard child of a drunk ram and a crazy porcupine" is too much... — Powersurge360 Melancholia 08:09, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :No Blue.rellik 08:12, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::Wow, no give, no middle ground, blatant defiance. You'd make a good politician. — Powersurge360 Melancholia 08:14, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :::You do not know me it would seem Blue.rellik 08:15, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Write them however you like, but at least use proper grammar and syntax. The Grenth is not pleased. 08:16, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Forgive me for not being a English nazi. I generally leave the right jobs for the right people and grammar/spealling/wiki syntax is not my forte Blue.rellik 08:18, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Grenth might not be pleased, but I am. Was that seriously a description you wrote, blue? >:] 18:31, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yup Blue.rellik 03:07, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Good Morning Sunshine y5OSAFYQjn0 You have just been spammed by sunshine! *Smiles* --''Shadowphoenix'' 08:29, 4 May 2008 (UTC) so. These guys have one job in their short, miserable, xenophobic life and that is to pound you (with their hammer). To pound you continously until you're both the the same height or when you're very dead. They don't do a great job at it though considering they don't have any skills that cause knockdowns but don't tell them that, they're a little short on confidence. :Allow me to repeat myself in stating that you are my absolute hero. <3 18:33, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::Lol. Total win. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:35, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :::I do what I can Blue.rellik 03:07, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Zombie Brute needs moar mention of his overbearing personality, imo. 04:31, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Your descriptions are getting out of hand. I'm going to start reverting them as vandalism if you don't watch it. 04:32, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Should be more documentation than creative writing in my personal opinion. But, whatever, it's not my website, so I'll just go with the general consensus. — Powersurge360 Melancholia 04:35, 5 May 2008 (UTC) re: your user page Hurry up and start back up so I can make you vanquish Elona with me. 07:27, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm approaching the period where all my assignments are due in. If you can wait a couple of weeks then sure. What's your IGN anyway? Blue.rellik 07:30, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ::I suppose I could muster up a Patient Spirit. See, I can make bad puns, too. It's Lanner Mau. 07:37, 5 May 2008 (UTC) sign with four tildes instead of just three plz. (T/ ) 03:26, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :does it really matter? [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 03:27, 7 May 2008 (UTC) [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 03:27, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::Adds the date so people don't have to go look at the history. (T/ ) 03:35, 7 May 2008 (UTC) iron man ur a faget. Actually not really, because that movie fucking blew me away. But after the credits FAILS and hard. Get this Ultimate asswipe out of my Marvel continuity kthx. Where will my girlhood crush on Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. go now? goddamnit. Sam Jackson should go back to his plane. wtb David Hasselhoff. 17:28, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Ok that's it. We're finished, screw you and your caucasian fury. Black general Fury > You. never talk to me again [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 04:40, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::About time. 04:49, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::Up yours, you square. She still loves me more than she'll ever love you [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 04:52, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::At least the real Nick Fury doesn't accidentally wear his eyepatch on the wrong eye sometimes. Oh. That's right. I went there. GTFO, you Deltite. 06:31, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Hang on, Felix.. Why'd you ban him? He just broke up with Maui.. Isnt that what you wanted? — Warw/Wick 06:33, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I am in agreement. Awesomester movie ever and a half, but the 17th lamest post-movie ever. Eyepatch dude says "wuzzup, d00d?" [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 20:32, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::You dare diss The Samual L Jackson? Blue.rellik 23:10, 10 May 2008 (UTC) IRON MAN WAS THE S@#T, just thought i should sayThecaretaker91 20:29, 14 May 2008 (UTC) An apology I didn't plan on doing this, and I don't expect you to care, but I may as well. I did treat your friend unfairly. Sorry. 08:08, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :I both thank you for showing humility and for the gesture. I will be sure to relay it to him Blue.rellik 08:10, 15 May 2008 (UTC)